Mrs Luthor
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Lois is trapped in an unhappy marriage to ruthless Lex Luthor. Her heart starts beating faster when she meets the man that saved Lex's life, Clark Kent. Also, Lex starts to be fascinated with an innocent coffee shop owner, Lana Lang.
1. Prolog

**Pairings**: Clois [& Lexana]

**Description:** Lois is trapped in an unhappy marriage to ruthless Lex Luthor. Her heart starts beating faster when she meets the man that saved Lex's life, Clark Kent. Also, Lex starts to be fascinated with an innocent coffee shop owner, Lana Lang.

* * *

**Prologue**

She wasn't happy that they moved. At least in Metropolis she had had a lot of activities that kept her occupied.

What would she do in a small town ironically called… Smallville?

All she could see from the mansion's windows were fields and even more fields as the town was famous from the corn growth. There was an incident years ago when the meteor shower had struck the land, but it was long forgotten and the only things left were meteor rocks scattered all over town.

Coming here brought depression upon Lois. She had more time to think now and she didn't like what she had made of her life. She had been the young most promising reporter once. She had had her whole career in front of her, a dream to become the star journalist at the Daily Planet. When she had gotten the internship at the end of college, it had been like a dream coming true. Only later on she had landed an interview with Lex Luthor. She had been the only reporter that had been allowed to see him after his father's death. She had been so excited… and so stupid. She knew that now. It had been a trap. Lex had had his eyes on her for a long time. He had seen her at the Planet, watched her work, known she was the general Lane's daughter. And he had seduced her, therefore making her career meaningless. She had been believed to be able to take him down, expose his deepest darkest secrets, become history as the greatest reporter… Unfortunately, her heart had failed her and she had fallen for him.

Now she knew it wasn't the person. It had been the words he had been selling her, the perfect acting when he had been seducing her, the mastered expression when he had assured her all that people had been saying about him were just rumors. He had made her believe that he had actually grieved after his father's demise.

Lies on top of lies.

She was always just a thing to take a possession of to him. And Lex had succeeded.

She had had her whole life in front of her and he had snapped it all away.

The illusion had quickly disappeared and now Lois knew her life wasn't happy, her career wasn't worth giving up for a man like Lex Luthor. Where had been her eyes? She had always thought of herself as a strong, independent woman and she had been played like many before her and many after her.

She couldn't break free. Lex was too powerful. He was a controlling bastard and she knew it. Sometimes she even feared him.

Once she had been brave, now she was just a scared lamb, fighting for her own survival.

Leaving him would mean death to her.

He was neglecting her, stopped sleeping with her a long time ago. She knew he was regularly cheating on her, but what could she do about it? She was even happy that he wasn't dragging her to bed. She stopped liking it when the pink glasses she had been looking through dropped.

She was just a pretty addition to his life, a doll to take to a party or banquet. She was nothing but a pretty face in pretty clothes. She was Mrs. Luthor.

She couldn't even think of her father now. He must have been so disappointed with her. He had probably imagined his daughter to conquer the world while working for the Daily Planet, but in fact…

She shook her head as one stray tear flowed down her cheek.

She needed to be strong. She needed to be ready. Maybe one day… an opportunity would present itself and she would see a way out.

* * *

He had just driven off the bridge and walked out of it without a scratch.

His car was a mess. But he was fine.

How that happened?

Everything thanks to a young man who had been there and saved him.

For a moment Lex had thought he had hit him, but no… he obviously hadn't, because the man walked out of it fine too.

It was a miracle. Lex knew that.

The man's name was Clark Kent and he said he owed a farm nearby.

Lex wanted to send him a gift, maybe a car… a farm boy could use a nice car, couldn't he? Especially when he wasn't as rich as the Luthors. But no, the man denied, saying that it wouldn't be right to pay for saving someone's life, that everyone would do the same.

Lex had a newsflash for him, most of people would just let a Luthor die.

Instead, Lex invited Clark to dinner and told him he could bring a date. Clark said he didn't have a girlfriend anymore as they had parted few years back when they had been still in high school.

Lex had been shocked with Clark, so the man reluctantly admitted to a short affair during some crazy summer when "he hadn't been himself".

If that was the explanation that let him sleep soundly at night, it was fine with Lex, but the innocence of the people in Smallville was something completely new to him. In Metropolis everyone seized the day and grabbed the opportunity as it presented.

Lex and Clark parted on a promise that Clark would bring his mother to dinner. His father, unfortunately, had died last summer.

Lex didn't feel like coming home, but he did need something stronger to drink. And coffee. Clark pointed him in the direction of the Talon, the town coffee shop owed by Lana Lang. When he mentioned it, he blushed a little and Lex knew already that it was the girl he had been dating in high school.

"I'm sorry, but we do not serve Irish coffee here," a beautiful willowy brunette told Lex when he ordered one.

"Really? Why?"

"It's just not this kind of a place, sir," she said. "I can offer you a latte, cappuccino or maybe just dark coffee. People usually love them here."

"Really?" Lex raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's certainly better than the overrated Starbucks, is it? Ok, bring me some coffee. Just a regular one."

"Coming right up."

When she disappeared behind the counter, Lex noticed that there was no one to help her. No staff. Just her. How could she manage it all on her own?

"I don't want to sound blunt, but… how are you doing this?" Lex asked her when she came back with a steaming cup. "I mean… you're the only one working here."

"I had to cut my expenses," she admitted. "I'm afraid I would have to eventually close the shop. I still have to deal with my parents' debt and my aunt leaving me here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, they died?" Lex got interested.

"In the meteor shower," the girl admitted.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "but if you make you feel any better, I lost my hair that day," he told her, running his hand through his bald head. "Radiation."

" It must have been very hard for you," she sounded sympathetic.

"Eh, it made me stronger… You're Lana Lang, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess when there's only one person working, you know immediately that it's the owner." She smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but I need to come back to work."

"Wait… what would you say… for a partnership?" Lex suddenly asked.

He didn't know where that came from. There was something about that girl, something in her eyes. He could see fire, but she was seemed completely innocent in the same time. There was nothing dark about her. And there was such a freshness to her.

Lex was always surrounded with ruthless people, just like he, himself, was. He was conducting dubious businesses every single day.

And here was Lana Lang, looking like she couldn't hurt a fly.

Maybe he could redeem himself just a little bit when helping her? Was that the reason? Or was there something he still couldn't understand?

* * *

"Mum?! I'm home!" Clark stepped over the threshold and walked into the kitchen.

His mother was there, cooking.

His heart ached on seeing the grey strands in her hair or the wrinkles scattered around her face. Since Jonathan Kent had died Martha was getting older and older with every day. Like the life was being sucked out of her. She lived for Clark now, but it was so hard for her to be without her beloved husband. After all, he was the love of her life. Always has been.

"Mum, you shouldn't have bothered," Clark said in soft voice, coming over to her. "I can cook myself a meal."

"Oh, don't be silly, dear. I enjoy it! What else can I do here? You already do all the farming. I told you we should sell the house."

"And you'd move to Metropolis? I don't think you'd be happy there."

"Are _you _happy _here?_"Martha finally turned to look at him. "You could save so many lives the… Clark, what happened?!" She noticed his dirty, wet clothes.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I know you are, but what…"

"I saved Lex Luthor's life today. He drove off a bridge."

Martha's eyebrows elevated so high that they could as well be her hair line.

"_The_ Luthor?"

"Yeah, he and his wife moved here just few days ago. He invited us to dinner as a thank you."

"Hmm…" Martha just uttered. "I see…"

"Mum, I know what you think of him, but… not going would be impolite and you're the one to taught me that. We have to shape our own opinions. The papers may be lying."

"Even the Daily Planet? Wasn't his wife working for them? It was so surprising when she gave it all up for him."

Clark shrugged.

"Maybe he's the love of her life."

"Not everyone is as lucky as I was with Jonathan, Clark," Martha just said. "No, go clean yourself up!"

* * *

If only Clark knew that Lois wished at the very same time that he hadn't saved Lex…


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

He was surprised when she refused.

No one ever said no to a Luthor and yet, she did.

Lana Lang, no matter how bad her situation was, would not cave in. She was a fighter, Lex could tell, but she had yet so much to learn. Pride was nothing when she could actually lose everything that ever mattered to her.

The real question was why Lex even cared? He never did. What kind of difference one failed business made? None. The answer was simple.

But the girl intrigued him with her refusal.

Well, Lex would wait until she would go bankrupt, then, and he would buy the pace for a ridiculously small cost and turn it into… a parking lot. That would do. Smallville's inhabitants would see who was above them and would always be.

* * *

_Act nice, look beautiful, don't humiliate yourself._

That was the rules Lois had to obey. Every party, every banquet.

She was afraid to even think what Lex would do to her if she caused him a scandal, what more, if she dated other men like Lex did with his lovers. If that could be even called dating.

Some women would be actually happy in her place. What more could they want from life? They would have money, prestige, they would be famous through their husband and would never have to worry about anything.

But Lois was not just some woman. She always wanted to be independent, she wanted to deal with life on her own. And that choice had been stripped away from her the moment she married Lex.

Now she had yet another party to attend. Well, at least it was a cozy one as the only people present were Clark Kent, who saved Lex's life, and Martha Kent, his mother.

"Clark, how nice to see you again," Lex welcomed him with a smile on his face. "And you must be Martha, Clark's mother," he turned to the red headed middle-aged woman. "I have to say, Mrs. Kent, time is very generous for you."

"Oh, please stop that, Mr. Luthor," Martha giggled, "I see my face every day in the mirror, so I can tell what's going on."

"Oh, there you are, honey," Lex welcomed Lois that just descended the stairs. "Let me introduce you to my wife, lovely as always, Lois Luthor."

"Pleased to meet you, Lois," Martha Kent shook her hand. "This is my son, Clark."

"So, you are the hero that saved my husband," Lois turned to Clark, but there was no gratitude in her expression. That confused the young Kent.

Only confusion soon turned into astonishment.

The rumors were so true. Lois was just as beautiful as Clark heard. She was dressed into a beige cocktail dress, her brown thick hair falling down her back, shining. Yet he caught himself staring at her eyes. They conveyed an unexplainable sadness like she knew nothing but pain and sorrow. That was ridiculous, of course, judging from what she had, but it seemed exactly that way to Clark.

Lois's attention didn't miss the curious look in the dark haired man's eyes and she scolded herself silently to be careful. Just because there were two people over instead of two hundred it didn't mean she should lower her guard.

"This way," Lex reached out his hand to show them the diner room's door. "Dinner's waiting."

They entered after him and Lois and they let the servant seat them. Mr. and Mrs. Luthor at the opposite top sides of the table.

"Mrs. Kent, you should be proud of such a special boy," Lex started when the dinner was served. "

"I am," Martha Kent answered. "My husband and I were very lucky when Clark came into our lives."

"Of course. Not everyone would simply throw themselves into the river after a sinking car," Lex said again.

There was strange hint to the tone of his voice and Lois started wondering if Clark saving Lex's life was the only reason the Kents were here today. Surely, Lex never did something out of his good will. There was also some hidden agenda and now, for some reason, he got interested in the Kent.

"Clark just likes to help people," Martha said again.

Lois looked at Clark more closely. Why was he so quiet? Why a man that was about thirty years old would let his mother speak for him? But for Lois it seemed like this just wasn't his style of life, he was still a little overwhelmed by everything in the mansion. She remembered herself when she had been young. The easy, expensive life was another reason Lex had wooed her so fast. She had been raised mostly in army camps, moving from one place to another before she had even managed to settle in or find friends. Not to mention her friends had been men who had been being trained there.

Maybe Lois and Clark had something in common after all.

"So Clark is not your biological son?" she suddenly heard Lex asking and it woke her up from her reverie.

"No, actually, we adopted him," Martha admitted, "but we always loved him as our own."

"It must be hard without your husband. I am sure he would be very proud of Clark," Lois spoke, earning herself Clark's attention.

"Jonathan always knew how special Clark was. Of course, sometimes we had problems with him, but that is just how teenagers are, aren't they? What is important is that at the end of the day Clark could always make the right decision."

Clark just took a bite of his perfectly fried steak.

"So, Clark, have you ever been outside Smallville?" Lois asked, suddenly curious about the man and about what Lex really wanted from him.

"In Metropolis and in some other cities, but I can hardly say it's something exciting," Clark finally spoke. "You two are from Metropolis, aren't you? Why the sudden change? You wanted to settle in some quiet place?"

"It's a good one to raise children," Martha added and Lois got pale.

Children? No, she couldn't have children with Lex. She would be afraid who they would grow up into. Their father? With Lex's influences and his power over her it would be surely true.

But that was what Lex would expect from his wife, wouldn't he? He would like an heir. Someone had to take over the LuthorCorp one day…

"Oh, did I say something wrong?" Martha asked, noticing the change in Lois's expression.

"Oh no, nothing at all," Lois denied quickly. "It's just… thinking of children make me think of my mother. She died when I was little, leaving me and my sister, Lucy, all alone. Lucy was sent to a boarding school while I was moving from one place to another with my father."

"He is the general, isn't he?" Martha asked. "I am very sorry, Lois. It must have been a very difficult time for you."

"I got around." She had got tough, but then she had thrown it all away. _Why?!_ She still couldn't comprehend that. Was Lex a master of dark magic? She asked herself sarcastically. No, but he knew how to seduce a woman. In that he was the master of first degree. "It added a character."

"And that was what attracted me," Lex sold his usual story. "Luthors like strong women."

"It's nice that you found happiness, Lois," Martha said, smiling.

Clark couldn't stop watching Lex's wife. He could tell that something was wrong, but what could it be? Was she really unhappy? Then why would she stay with Lex? For money? She didn't seem to be such a snob.

The evening went on. Lex kept asking a lot about Clark and the man tried to answer, but Lois could tell he felt more and more uncomfortable with those interview.

"Lex, I didn't know you've changed your occupation," she finally cut in, "you never told me you liked journalism."

Lex worked really hard to stay calm and not get angry with her.

"Darling, I am simply interested in the man I owe my life to."

Of course he was, Lois thought, a farm boy that had just jumped into the water to save another man. It was probably very common in this small town. People were looking after each other here, not rushing and not caring who they hurt on their way like they tended to do in Metropolis.

* * *

Before the dessert was served Lois sneaked out into the balcony. She was bored and frustrated beyond her limits and she didn't know for how long she would take it. But she had to. She had no other choice.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was here," she suddenly heard a sheepish voice that belonged to Clark.

"It's ok, Clark, you can come in. I just needed some fresh air."

"Me too," he admitted and stood right next to her by the banister.

"You didn't like the tour?" she asked, looking at him from aside.

Lex had taken the Kents to show them the house about twenty minutes earlier.

"I stayed behind," Clark admitted. "Lex can be pretty…"

"…intrusive?" she finished after him. "I know, believe me, I know… And… Clark," she turned to him, suddenly being serious, "just a word of advice, don't ever trust him. He always has some hidden agenda in what he's doing. Don't believe even for a second that he's really that much interested in you just because you saved his life."

Clark was looking at her for a long time before he opened his mouth to speak. It intrigued Lois. What more could there be to a simple farmer?

"Why are you telling me this? He's your husband and I feel that…"

They were interrupted in the very same moment when the curtains, covering the French door leading to the balcony, were opened by Lex.

"There you are! The dessert is ready."

"Lex, I am very grateful for your hospitality, but also very sorry. I don't feel that well out of a sudden. Do you mind a rain check? Me and my mother have already taken too much of your time."

"It's nonsense, I enjoyed the visit, but of course, I do understand, Clark. I'm looking forward to us meeting again."

Clark sent Lois one last look, full of confusion and wonderment. She really intrigued him and she also woke up a protective instinct in him. But what she needed protection for?

* * *

When Lois, also skipping the dessert, begun walking upstairs, the servant informed Lex of some girl wanting to speak with him.

Another affair? Lois didn't even care and just disappeared in her room.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor… Lex…" she spoke and her voice was so silent it could be a whisper. She sounded like she had been crying just a moment before and like she was desperate, broken.

"Lana," Lex said her name on finally seeing her silhouette in the door. "What brings you here?"

"Lex, I… I know I refused earlier, but…" She was shaking and he suddenly wanted to hand her over some blanket, so she could warm herself up. "They showed up again. They're closing the Talon and they're evicting me… I have no place to go and… I hate to ask, but…"

"The offer still stands," Lex found himself saying. After all, he didn't have any intention of hurting her, because what would be the point? He could also come up with a better plan than his previous one, because while being her partner in business he could find his way through to the city dwellers. He needed to gain their trust, not to alienate them.

"Sit down and we'll talk all about this. Do you want some wine, hot tea? Cake? Help yourself, because you're shivering… I promise to call them tomorrow and they will not take The Talon away from you".


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

Clark was very intrigued by Lois Luthor's warning. Was it possible that Lex was doing something to her?

Clark was worried, so he spent some time on the Net, trying to find some articles. He was never interested in the lives of famous people, but he wouldn't bear if someone was getting hurt while he could help them.

He didn't know Lex well, so he didn't want to have any opinion of him even if people usually didn't like him. He was a billionaire, so they were bound to be jealous, right?

Only Clark found a lot of articles, even in the Daily Planet, that put Lex in a very bad light. Dubious projects, experiments, even… Clark had to read it twice, but yes, Lex was really interested in meteor rocks and people affected by them. It looked like Lois was right to warn him, but she couldn't have known that Clark was different than others.

Lex, on the other hand, could have been just on the right track.

Then there were articles mostly in the gossip column of the Inquisitor, written by Linda Lake. Even though the paper had a bad reputation it couldn't be a mistake when Lex was seen with different women all the time. He always said it was a business associate (which in case of a romance might have been technically true) or a distant cousin. Lex was careful though, he was never photographed while kissing another woman. That made it harder to prove if he had love affairs. And Lois couldn't hire an investigator behind Lex's back since she would have to use his own money.

Clark closed his eyes. He was getting himself too far into that. The private life of Lois Luthor was not his business. He had wanted to just check why he should be careful with Lex. That was all.

He had to forget about that woman. He just had to.

Only he couldn't stop thinking of her sad eyes.

* * *

Lois finally decided to go to the famous coffee shop in town, especially when her husband was the one who had just contributed to the business.

She felt sorry for the young owner she had just met. It was obvious to her now that Lana Lang couldn't have an affair with Lex. She was too innocent and seemed to be too good for something like that. Lois was sure Lana would even stop Lex if he tried something. Only now he was her business partner and certainly, there was some agenda in that.

Lois wasn't sure if warning Lana would do her any good, so she just ordered a coffee to go and turned around when she almost bumped into someone.

Not just someone but Clark Kent.

"Clark," she said his name in surprise.

"Mrs. Luthor," Clark answered, taken aback by the sudden close contact with the woman he was thinking about way too much.

"Nice to see you here and you don't have to call me Mrs., I'm just Lois." She smiled to him, but he still could notice the lingering sadness in her eyes.

"Lois, then. Do you like this place? I heard Lex bought it."

"Mr. Luthor has become my partner in business, this place is still half mine," Lana cut in. "Sorry, I just thought I should…"

"It's ok, Lana." Lois smiled to her warmly. "I am glad Lex could help someone here. If we want to live in this town and be accepted we might as well do something good for it. I heard this is the best coffee in Smallville, maybe even in Metropolis, so let's test it…" Lois took a sip. "And they were right. It's delicious! Consider me your regular customer from now on."

"Will do, Mrs. Luthor." Lana smiled broadly to her.

"Lois," Lois corrected her and walked toward the door. "So, Clark, how have you been? Is your mum alright?" she asked when he followed her.

"She's good, thank you… You seem…" Clark started, but stopped.

"Go on," Lois encouraged him.

"Are you really here for the first time? Didn't you go out before?"

"Honestly? Not really." She shrugged. "I'm so used to people judging me that I just… sometimes stay in."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm catching up on the news. I read all the most important papers online."

"You should come back to journalist then," Clark said and then took a sip of his own coffee.

"I can't," she sighed. "My career is dead. I can't investigate my own husband and his company, so there is no place for me in the Daily Planet. There are rarely topics there that aren't related to LuthorCorp."

"Couldn't you report something else?"

"Nope."

"You must really love him," Clark hinted, "you know, sacrificing your career like that." He waited for the answer in great anticipation.

"It's… complicated," Lois admitted. "I… When you're in… love isn't simple," she finally finished with a heavy sign.

"I think it should be when it's right. When two people are meant to be together they will be, no matter what."

"Look at you, you're such a romantic! Have you found your true love yet?" she asked.

"Well… I thought I did, but it didn't work out. It turned out she wasn't the one."

"Who was it?"

"You just met her."

"Lana? She seems very nice. And she is so beautiful."

Clark laughed. "Maybe that was my downfall… but no, I never really loved her."

"I see," Lois just said and they continued walking.

"You could always turn it all around," Clark broke the silence again.

"No, I can't. I'm…" she stopped suddenly, scared that she almost said too much. Saying that she was trapped wouldn't be right. It would raise Clark's suspicions.

There was a way she could run away, but if she did that she would have to start all over again with a new name and a clean slate. She wouldn't be able to get a job in the place she would like to, because they would think she had no qualifications.

"Why did you warn me about Lex?" Clark asked.

"Would it be alright if I just don't answer some of your questions?" Lois looked at him from aside.

"Of course. I… I was just worried. About you," he finished awkwardly.

"Well, don't be. I am fine."

"Except the fact that you don't look fine. Come over to the farm, mum's making a pie and I have you know, she's the best cooker in town!"

"Oh, really?" Lois raised her eyebrows in theatrical surprise. "Then maybe I'll just come." She had nothing better to do anyway and Lex was at work till night.

"Mrs. K, this is the best cake I've ever had! And I have to tell you I ate cakes all over the world!" Lois was stuffing herself.

"Glad to hear that, dear. I always thought that you need to give a little love to the food as well when you make it, not just the ingredients."

"And it's so buttery and it melts just on my tongue…" Lois went on. "But I never actually tried anything with much calories, even in France. I wanted to be thin."

"You look good to me and a few pounds wouldn't make you look any less pretty," Martha told her. "And I mean it."

"Yeah, you should listen," Clark grinned at Lois from the other side of the table. "My mum once said to my friend that he should watch it, because what kind of a girl would want a guy that is fat."

"Really? And what did he do?"

"Moved out of Smallville," Clark answered and Lois burst into laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Clark, don't be silly. Pete moved because of his father," Martha scolded her son.

"I know, but it was nice to see an honest laugh on Lois's face," Clark grinned.

Lois found herself thinking of his smile. It was really nice, so boyish.

She got to like Clark because of the way he acted. He wasn't playing anyone, he was just himself. She felt like she could trust him and it drown her to him.

"If I recall correctly, you promised to feed the horses. Today," Martha emphasized.

"You have horses? Can I come alone?" Lois got interested. "I was once stationed in a military base near a barn. I didn't have much time before we moved again to actually learn how to ride, but since that time I always loved horses."

"Sure, no problem. I can even show you how to get on if you like. It's not that hard."

"Really? That would be great!"

What was in that farmer that attracted her so much? Was it the easiness of his life? The fact that he had nothing to be really worried about? That he could do what he wanted?

"Was it always your dream, Clark?" Lois asked when they were walking to the barn.

"What?"

"Take over your father."

"Actually… I wanted to go to MetU, maybe study journalism, but it didn't work out."

"Journalism? Then we have something in common. Why this major?"

"I was writing for a school paper in high school and kind of liked it. I also wanted to move to Metropolis permanently, so I could help there, but… my father died and I didn't want to sell the farm. It's been in the family for generations."

"So you could help?" Lois frowned. "With what?"

But Clark didn't answer her, instead he speeded up and said, "here, this is Daisy," he pointed the brown horse with fair mane.

"She's beautiful."

"Daisy, meet Lois… just wait a moment. I'll give her some water and then prepare her for riding…"

He started working and he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up his arms, showing Lois how muscular they really were.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he saw her blushed face. "Maybe you want some water too?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she denied quickly. "Go on…"

It looked like Clark Kent was damn hot.


	4. Part 3

**AN **I just published new one shot called _Forbidden Fruit _[Lex/Tess]

* * *

**Part 3**

A week went by and surprisingly, Lois didn't feel so lonely and out of place anymore. Clark was teaching her horse riding and was proud of her when she got the hand of it right away. He called her natural and she liked it. They kept smiling to each other, while together they seemed to belong to another world. A world where Lois wasn't married to Lex, where she was as free as a bird.

Unfortunately, it was just a fantasy and she was reminded of that fact every time she and Clark parted. She liked him. Liked him a lot. But she also knew that all there could ever be between them would have to be friendship. There was no alternative and it didn't matter how much she loved his smile, his honest eyes looking at her in a special way. Lex had never looked at her like that, all she got from him was his possessiveness.

And she didn't even want to start on Clark's physics. Lex had a good body, great even, but he never made Lois feel such… no, she would not go there. She would not remind herself the moment when Clark got on a horse with her to show her how to ride. She would not think of that strong arms around her and his chest…

She shook her head as she saw the mansion in the distance.

She was going home.

And nothing would change the fact that it was, indeed, her home.

* * *

Lex was surprised that he actually could talk about a lot of things with Lana. At first he'd thought she was just a small town girl, maybe a little trivial, but then she proved him wrong.

He liked when people were surprising him, especially when he could almost always tell what and who they really were.

He lost the track of time completely when talking to Lana about Paris and art…

* * *

"Lex? Are you home?" Lois asked into the empty hall when she entered the Luthor fortress as she liked to call it. "Lex?" A cold shiver ran down her spine as she clearly heard some rustling coming from the study, but no one answered her. "Lex, is that you?" she asked, coming closer.

They had the most expensive alarm system installed and there were guards, so why would she be afraid anyway? She made her way to the study and pushed the door open.

She would probably find Lex sitting in his usual armchair, drinking whisky or scotch as he usually did those nights.

"Lex?"

Only she was welcomed by darkness. There wasn't even a fire started in the fireplace.

She swallowed hard, convincing herself that it was just a figment of her imagination.

Just when she turned around, something grabbed her.

She screamed and soon a hand was put to her lips.

Her heart rate accelerated, adrenaline kicking in.

She suddenly thought of this risky and dangerous life she had led before she met Lex and her reporter instinct was back.

She opened her mouth and bit as hard as she could.

She heard a groan of pain and was let go.

That was her chance to run, so she got to the hallway and speeded toward the door.

Suddenly, someone stood right before her and if she hadn't stopped she would've crashed into them.

She froze. That was impossible unless the intruder had a partner.

She could see his face. It was just an ordinary teenager. Then she looked back and saw no one.

She heard enough stories of bizarre things that were happening in Smallville, but she never really was a witness of one. What they were called? Meteor infected?

"Listen, I'll give you whatever you want, just… please, don't hurt me!" she yelled to the guy.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I do have to hurt you."

"Why? You have a whole mansion of expensive stuff… take them and leave!"

"I don't want Luthor's blood money. I want him to suffer like I did!"

"What are you talking about?" Lois frowned, interested, but still scared.

"You don't know what you're precious husband's doing those days? He created a prison where he experiments on us, the meteor infected! He hurts us! I managed to escape and now I will hurt him by taking the love of his life away from him!"

"Oh, buddy…" Lois tried to sound cool and make the stranger realize how wrong he was, "let's go back when you said 'the love of his life', because you see…"

"The 33.1 needs to be destroyed," the man cut in. "But first I need to destroy you… Come with me…" He grabbed her arm again.

"What?! No! Let me go!"

He had a gun which he now put to her head.

"You either go or I kill you right here on the spot and make an example out of your body in the 33.1!"

"Ok, ok, let's just think… HELP! HEEEELPPP!" Lois screamed in hope some security guard would come to her rescue.

"I took care of everyone," the stranger informed her with a derisive smile.

"HELP!" Lois wasn't giving up.

And then something happened. The man that was holding her was suddenly thrown up into the air and he hit the opposite wall of the hall.

"What?" Lois said. "What the…"

"Lois! Lois, are you alright?!" Clark was right by her side, gently putting his hands to her shoulders and looking her deeply in the eye.

"Clark?" Lois was stunned. "How did you…? What…?"

"I just came in. You forgot… your purse…" he stammered.

"No I had my purse with me, because I dropped it in the study a few minutes ago," she said stubbornly. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't," he was trying to get himself out of this mess, but he knew already it was all futile. Lois had used to be a reporter and she knew when someone was lying. And he never was a good one.

He still couldn't understand how he heard her screaming all the way from the farm. It wasn't that he couldn't hear so far, but how out of all the talks and screams his brain just picked that one? He didn't know.

"Clark, watch out!" Lois yelled and the pupils of her eyes widened.

Clark only had time to cover her with his own body, because the meteor freak already shot.

The bullet hit Clark in the chest, but did not harm him. Then he speeded forward and knocked the man down.

"Clark… oh my… Clark…" Lois could just keep repeating his name. "How… there's not a scratch on you…" She watched the bullet hole in his red shirt in shock.

"Lois, I…" Clark suddenly stopped talking, "Lex's coming! Please, I'm begging you, do not tell him about me!" And just like that, Clark was gone.

"Lois? Lois, what happened?! I found my security guard dead…" Lex barged in.

First he saw Lois just standing there, face white as paper. She was shocked and terrified in the same time.

"Lois? Are you alright?" Lex looked where Lois's eyes were fixed and saw the unconscious man. "I'll call my team right away!"

"Why not the police?" Lois suddenly asked.

"What?" Lex looked at her, surprised.

"Why won't you call the police, Lex?"

He didn't answer. And she knew why. That wasn't a job for the police, because they couldn't find out what Lex was doing. She just got her confirmation about the project 33.1.


	5. Part 4

**AN **I Published two new one shots, if you're interested: _Wrath _[Lexana] & _Phoenix _[Lexana]

* * *

**Part 4**

Lois kept her promise and did not tell Lex about Clark rescuing her. It was hard to lie as the meteor infected lost his consciousness because he ran into a wall, but she did her best. After all, those people were capable of anything, weren't they? And that was exactly what Lois suggested to Lex right after stating that she was traumatized with the attack to remember any details. She used the old excuse: it all happened so fast.

Only she wasn't traumatized at all. She remembered everything even too vividly, but she couldn't tell him that. Lex was already onto Clark as he suspected that something had happened on the bridge when Clark had saved his life by pulling him out of the water and resuscitating him.

She had found out Clark's secret by a complete accident and she wasn't sure if he would tell her eventually, but she was glad it happened. She just needed to reassure him that he could trust her. She would not tell anyone even though she was reporter at heart. Certain things had to be said off the record and every good reporter knew that.

"You seem awfully quiet tonight. Is there something else you would like to add?" she suddenly heard Lex's voice coming from the door to her bedroom.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, raising her head as she just now woke up from her reverie.

"Long enough. Lois… is everything alright?"

"Are you actually worried about me? Don't pretend, Lex. Don't pretend that you would actually care if that man killed me."

"I do care," Lex denied, but she knew better. He never cared about anyone but himself. She just recently started realizing why he kept that marriage. He needed children. Not that he actually wanted them. He just expected her to provide him with heirs to his name, fortune and company. And that made her nauseous. It wasn't because she was repulsed by him. If Lex was good at anything it was seducing women and making them feel amazing while in bed with him. Her own fascination with him had passed a long time ago, but if she had to sleep with him, she wouldn't mind that much. What would she mind would be him impregnating her. She knew deep down inside that it was his gain, the reason he had chosen her, married her. She was pretty and she wasn't just a porcelain doll, she liked hard work, she he liked being independent. Those were the features a future Luthor heir should have to run the LuthorCorp.

"Lois?" Lex asked again when she remained silent.

"Lex, it's been a really hard day for me and I just need some good night of sleep. Can you just… leave me alone, please?" she asked him.

He sighed heavily.

"Of course, but… if you remember something, anything, let me know."

"I will."

"So you're certain he didn't say anything to you?"

"He just wanted to make you suffer by hurting me," Lois told the same story again and again. She would never tell Lex that she knew about the 33.1.

"Fine. Goodnight, Lois." Finally, Lex left.

Only Lois didn't feel like sleeping. All she wanted to do now was research. She wanted to expose Lex, to bring him down by revealing the 33.1 to the world.

How would she do that while being his wife? She couldn't testify against him and divorce wasn't an option. Besides, he would dispose of her sooner than she would manage to file for one.

* * *

Lois barely slept that night as she was too excited.

She waited patiently until Lex would get up and leave for work. Then she was already on her feet, taking shower in a hurry, putting some clothes on that she just took from her walk-in closet without even looking at them. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bite and left the mansion.

On her way to the farm she stopped by the Talon and got three coffees.

Ten minutes later she was knocking on Clark's door.

No one opened.

Was it possible that he had run away because she knew now?

She knocked harder.

"No one's in there, you know," she suddenly heard a voice from behind and almost dropped the coffees. One was already gone as she drank it on her way.

"Clark," she said his name, acting a little nervous. "I thought you'd be inside."

"I always wake up early to do my chores," he explained, "and my mother is in Metropolis. Her father died recently and they want her to replace him in the company."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't exactly have a relationship with my grandparents as my own… were afraid I might…" his voice trailed off. "Lois, I…"

"No, Clark. Listen… here you go." she handed him the coffee and then took a few sips of the other one that was supposed to be for his mum. "I need you to know that I will not tell anyone your secret. It's safe with me. You don't need to worry about Lex either."

Clark didn't say anything. He seemed to not know what he should or should not tell her.

"You can trust me," Lois repeated, desperate. "Clark, please, talk to me and tell me who you really are. Are you a meter infected? You know, Lex has a place created for such people. It's called 33.1 and I'm thinking of exposing it."

"Lois, I don't want you to get involved in that. It's too dangerous," Clark finally spoke.

"So you knew?"

"Yes and believe me, I'm trying to take it down too. Only not by writing an article about it."

"How do you… ok, I admit, stupid reporter bug, but… I can help and still keep it a secret."

"Come…" He put his hand to her shoulder and gently nudged her toward the barn.

"You want to talk in there?"

"I made a place for myself upstairs. It's cozy."

"Mhm…" she just uttered and when she finally sat on a couch in there, she continued, "So, what kind of powers do you have? Did they come with the meteor shower?"

"Lois, I'm not meteor infected."

"Really? Then what is it? A genetic mutation?" she got interested.

"I wish. You really don't need to know the whole truth. It would be safer for you."

"Clark, I can't not know when I'm so close!" she pleaded. "I promise you I will not tell anyone!"

"Oh, I believe you. It's just… My secret is a huge responsibility and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm already in the middle of this," she informed him. "Lex already suspects something. Soon he'll realize I keep lying to him."

"Your marriage is not really my business, Lois…"

"What marriage? We're just two strangers under the same roof, sharing the same name. Trust me, Clark, that is not a marriage, that is just a deal… Now, tell me who you are."

"Lois…"

"Who else knows? Your mother? You just said you didn't have any relationship with your grandparents. Was it because of this? Because of what you can do?"

"Yes."

"So you need a friend. Ever since I've known you I didn't see you with anybody. Does Lana know?"

"No, I never really felt that it would be right to tell her. I guess that hunch paid off, because we're no longer together."

"So what? Did you fall from the sky? Who are you? If not meteors, then what?" Lois prompted. "What did I say?" she asked again when seeing the look on his face. "Oh god… wait…"

"I did fall from the sky," Clark admitted and turned away from her, facing the window. "In the meteor shower. And my parents found me and… and they found the ship I have come here in."

"Oh my god…" Lois gasped and raised from her seat, coming closer to him. She put her hand to his shoulder. "But you look like human…" she said in awe.

"I am physically like a human. My parents sent me here where the resemblance was so close, but… I do have powers under the yellow sun."

"Amazing," Lois breathed out.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what? You never hurt me. You saved me and you saved Lex even though he obviously didn't deserve it."

"Lois," Clark frowned, "everyone deserves a second chance. I never know who I save. I may save a criminal or a murderer, but I don't have time to think and decide who should live or die. It's not my call."

"You're right. You're just like all the life savers on this Earth, only you're special. You're so much more than they are." She couldn't take her eyes away from him.

"I could hurt you. I could do it by accident."

"Well, have you hurt anyone like that?"

"No, but…"

"Then we have nothing to worry about." She patted his back. "You have years of practice. Almost your whole life."

"Lois…" but there was really nothing else to say.

He knew they hadn't known each other for that long, but somehow he felt at peace. He had told her and it was alright. He felt he could trust her and that she would never betray him, even when being so close to a person that could never know, Lex Luthor.

They started at each other for a while until Lois closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Clark did not oppose, on the contrary, he kissed her back.

For a moment there he pulled her closer, his arms around her, the kiss growing deeper.

It was like somebody lit a fire in their bodies, like they were waiting for that moment to find out what there could be between them, but then…

Clark gently pushed her away from himself.

"Lois," he said her name, his eyes closed, "you're married. We can't do this."

"You know damn well that my marriage to Lex is a disaster."

"But it still exists. As long as you're his wife… how could I do this? It's wrong."

"Does this feel wrong?" she asked, putting her hand to his heart that was beating much faster than normal.

Not every woman had that effect on Clark. His physics was strong and even with Lana, his heart had never been racing so much.

"Lois, I'm sorry. I appreciate you keeping my secret and accepting me, but this cannot go any further. I think it'd be better if you just go."

"But Clark…"

"I'm sorry. I would like to, you know I would, but I just can't."

She sighed, watching him walking away from her.

That seemed to be another thing Lex had managed to destroy while not even knowing it.

* * *

Lois might not succeed in convincing Clark that there was something between them… yet. She was sure the time would tell them what was meant to be. For now she knew one thing and that was enough for her: her life was changed once and for all.

She was back. The furious and feisty reporter, Lois Lane, was back and she would expose the 33.1 and show the world who Lex really was.


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

Lois froze when Lex stood in the door, looking at her like that.

At the very first sight nothing changed in his expression or appearance, he held himself straight and proud, head high, his eyes cold. But as she looked closer she did notice it. The slight change, the disappointment, the rage simmering just beneath the surface.

He knew. He knew she had done it. He knew she had been the one behind it all.

And she should have known better than to try something like that in his own house. She had used her own laptop, one she had bought in Metropolis personally, only for her use. But this was Lex Luthor, he had his ways. There was nothing that would go unnoticed in his mansion.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he asked, stepping into the room in his usual brisk and confident stride. "My own wife, the person I should trust the most… betrayed me."

There was no way to run. How could have she been so stupid? Had she lost her touch? She should have known that going behind his back in this would have its consequences. Or maybe she had known all along, maybe deep down she had chosen this over doing nothing and slowly dying inside.

"You should have known better as well," she said, facing him bravely. She would not get intimidated or scared. Not anymore. "The way you treat me is not the way a man should treat a wife."

"I gave you everything!" he suddenly raised his voice and she jumped, surprised. "Everything! My name! My money! You can do everything, you can go anywhere you want on this world and you can buy anything you could dream of!"

"But it's not happiness, Lex!" Lois started yelling as well. "It's just about filling the emptiness inside with… worthless things."

"Worthless?!" he answered back. "You'd preferred to be poor and homeless?! Is that so?!"

"Well, if that would undo my decision of marrying you then yeah, I would!"

He grabbed her laptop from the table and threw it to the ground, the device breaking with a shattering sound. The next came the cord phone on the bedside table.

She started to be scared. What would Lex do to her? Was he capable of hurting a woman?

Only in his eyes she wasn't his wife anymore, she was something lesser than him, something that had jeopardized a very important project. Thanks to her, or because of her, his dubious research on the meteor infected was done, was over. He couldn't do them harm anymore, unless he wanted to land up in jail.

He tore the sheet from the bed and that was the moment she decided to run. She knew she would never be safe, but her instinct told her to run.

So she did.

* * *

"Lois? Oh my god… What happened to you?" Clark asked, petrified, when he opened the door for her.

"At least now you're in the house and not in the barn," she just said. "Can I come inside?"

"Of course," he agreed immediately and stepped aside, then closed the door after her. "Lois, can you tell me now what happened? Did he hurt you? Did Lex hurt you?"

"No… or he was close… I'm not really sure…" she stammered and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Does this have something to do with the story leaking to the press?" Clark asked, already afraid of her answer.

"Yes," came the dreadful version. "I did it. Anonymously. But he found out anyway. His eyes are everywhere except here. Do you mind me staying here for a while?"

"Of course I don't mind. You can stay as long as you want, but what are you going to do next? Lex seems dangerous… Lois, I don't want anything happen to you," Clark told her, sitting by her side. "You can't stay with him forever. It will kill you."

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"I can protect you."

"You can't keep an eye for me twenty for seven, Clark. You have such a potential… you can help the world. You can't just waste it all on me."

"What if I think you're worth it?" he asked, his voice full of emotions as their eyes met.

"Clark… I…" Only she didn't really know what she should say to him. That she cared about him? That she wish she had waited for another man? That he wished she could just divorce Lex right there on the spot?

There was one way out of this, but she wasn't sure if she should involve Clark. Probably not. Lex could keep tabs on him and it would never work…

At the end she didn't say anything, she acted instead, grabbing his face and pulling him closer to kiss him.

She needed somebody who treated her right, somebody who cared, somebody so good… and somebody she cared about.

They kissed for a while, lost in the moment, but then Clark tried to get away from her again.

"No, don't," she said firmly, holding his face in place. "I know you want this too, Clark. And you know well that my farce of a marriage is over."

"You'll leave him?" Clark asked against her mouth.

"Yes, I will leave him. I will find a way."

"Don't do this for me… I don't want to break…"

"I'm doing this for me. All of it. Including this," she said and kissed him again, licking his bottom lick and then sucking on it. Her ministrations were enough to make Clark forget about his obviously strong moral code.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said when his lips slid down her neck.

"You won't."

"Lois, I'm serious… my powers…"

"You've never done this before?" she asked.

"No… I… I just…"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm stronger than humans."

"I trust you," she said and pulled on his shirt.

Understanding the gesture, Clark raised his hands up into the air, so she could get it off.

What he was hiding… she almost licked her lips again at the sight of his perfectly chiseled chest.

The blood boiled inside her and she felt the desire for him growing stronger and stronger.

Clark kissed her again and her hands were getting to know his chest. Soon, his own were under her blouse and took it off, his lips trailing down to her shoulders, then kissing the moulds of her breast until he finally unhooked her bra.

She was beautiful. He could say she was the most beautiful woman to him. He couldn't understand how Lex could keep hurting her so much. She so didn't deserve it.

But if Lex hadn't destroyed their marriage, Lois would have never gone for him, Clark. Or maybe she would? Maybe some things were just meant to be…

"Clark…" Lois started, but she stopped when he grabbed her and speeded off with her to his bedroom. "Oh my… that was so hot!" She sent him a mischievous smile as she was now lying on his bed. She sat up and, as he stood by the bed, she reached to his pants, undoing his fly.

"Lois, are you…?" Clark started again, meaning to ask if she was sure, but she interrupted him.

"Shut up, Clark." She finally pushed his pants down and freed his erection. "Big boy," she said with appreciation.

Clark went red all over his face. He wasn't a virgin anymore, but still, he had only experienced being with one woman and that had been under the influence of red kryptonite.

Lois stroked him and he moaned, closing his eyes.

Then he remembered that he should be the one taking care of her.

He pushed her back on the pillows, maybe a little too forcefully, but he didn't hurt her as her landing was soft.

"I like this side of you," she just said.

Well, that was another novelty, he thought. But he guessed some girls liked it a little harsh. He just wasn't sure what he could get her without hurting her.

"Lois, we need to be careful…" he started.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill," she answered when he hovered over her body, supporting himself with his elbows.

"That's not what I meant."

Lois actually rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Clark! Let's just have sex already! I've been wanting this for some time now…"

He kissed her again, pulling as much feeling as he could into it and his right hand started caressing her breast. Her erratic breath told him he was doing it right. He knew how to make a girl feel good, he remembered that part even if some other stuff from that summer were blurred.

Soon he was kissing a path down her neck again and finally captured his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Oh, yes, Clark…" Lois moaned, wiggling wantonly beneath him.

She was so beautiful, he thought again.

She clearly wanted to get rid of the skirt she was wearing, so he gladly helped her out.

She was even more beautiful while lying completely naked and flashed underneath him.

Her legs spread open, so he fit between them, his cock now painfully erected, grazing against her hot and soaked core.

"Clark… Clark… please…" she said, grabbing his buttocks and pulling him closer.

He groaned deeply in his throat and positioned himself.

"Are you ready?" he made sure before he entered her.

"Fuck! Yes, I am!" she cursed, getting angry with him. "More than ready! I'm dying here!"

He chuckled under his breath and slowly slid inside her while kissing her lips again.

She uttered something incoherent as he found himself in there, all the way, waiting to see if she was hurt or happy even though everything inside of him was screaming to push, to make love to her, to fuck her.

"Lois?" he asked again.

"God damn it, Clark! Just fuck me!" she huffed, rolling her hips in a particularly stimulative way.

"Lois…" Clark rasped, forgetting about any doubts he might have and comply with her wishes.

At the back of his mind there was always the warning that he had to be careful as she wasn't as strong as he was, but he could get used to this. Now he knew he wouldn't hurt her, even while being out of control. She was too precious to him. His mind wouldn't let him do anything to her.

"Clark… yes… fuck yeah…" Lois was muttering as he was making love to her, their bodies moving together.

"Lois… you feel so good…"

He thought that she was made for him. Their bodies fit so perfectly together.

And it felt so right. More right than anything else in his entire life.

It was like they were really meant to be…

Only everything seemed so easy when they were lost in ecstasy. They should be together and that was the end of it.

Later, when they both came to a loud and satisfactory climaxes, Lois twice as Clark really wanted to please her, the doubts came back.

They couldn't be sure what the next day would bring.


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

"So…" Lois started with a shocked expression on her face. "Wow," she finished, speechless.

Clark had woke her up that morning, brining her breakfast to bed and, as they were eating, he begun telling her all she needed to know about him.

"That's a lot to process, but I guess once I knew the alien thing, the rest was much easier to adjust to," she finally said, falling on the pillows. "Hmm… so you're basically a Supe…"

Suddenly, they heard a noise downstairs and then, horrified, they heard Mrs. Kent. "Clark?! Clark, are you home?! I came back earlier! I still don't know if I should take that job…"

Her footsteps were soon on the stairs.

"Clark!" Lois squealed, hiding under the covers. "Clark, she can't… she'll think of me…" Mrs. Kent would think of her as a whole, cheater, a seducer of her good son. Lois would be the evil one here, she knew it.

Clark jumped from the bed and while speeding he put his clothes back on and locked the door.

"Clark? Is everything ok?" His mother just stopped by the door.

"Yes, mum… I… ehm… I am fine. I'll be right there, in the kitchen."

Fortunately, Mrs. Kent disappeared.

"Clark, you need to get me out of here," Lois asked, getting off the bed and dressing up.

"So you could get back to Lex? Lois, I can't. You exposed the 33.1. online."

"But I didn't mention his name. He had to close the program before the police would check it, but he is safe for now."

Clark just shook his head. "Lois, I'm not sure…"

"Trust me. I have a plan. It's high time to do something."

"What exactly?" Clark asked, not really understanding her. "Lois, what are you planning to do? You can't just leave him, you know."

"No," she denied, fully clothed by now. "I can't _just _leave him, Clark." She walked over to him and kissed him. "Will you take me to the mansion without your mother knowing?"

He took her into his arms and carried as he super sped.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to come back in there?" he asked once again, worrying about her.

"Yes. Maybe Lex cheated on me on multiple occasions, but I am not like him. I want to be with you, Clark, it feels right to me and I can't be with him in the same time. I need to end this once and for all. Just… promise me you will wait for my call, no matter what happens and what you will hear."

"Lois, you're scaring me," Clark admitted. "What if he hurts you?"

"I can take care of myself, don't worry. I will come back to you." She raised on her feet to reach his face and kissed him. He pulled her closed to him and locked in a tight, loving embrace.

"Come back soon," he told her and disappeared.

Lois took a deep breath and walked inside the mansion.

* * *

"Lois! I was so scared that something might have happened to you!" Lex told her on seeing her. He looked frantic like he didn't really know what to do anymore. She had made it impossible for him to carry on the meteor infected project and that one thing had already caused him a great damage. And now he was worrying about her? She didn't know what to think. Was he unstable? Did she mean something to him after all? Could he forgive her? Let her go?

"Lois, I am sorry for my fit yesterday," he repeated when she walked over to him but did not say anything. Her face also did not convey any emotions.

"It's ok, Lex. Let me go to my room, I need a bath."

"Lois, we need to talk. Seriously talk and you know it. You can't just keep doing something like this. You're destroying our marriage and…"

"_I am_ destroying it?" she repeated, mocking him."Really, Lex? What do you think you're doing?! Do you think I don't know about the numerous mistresses that you fucked _during _our marriage?"

"Lois…"

"No, let me finish! _You _are the one who destroyed _me_! Not the other around! You took my career, you locked me up in that fucking castle and you are controlling me! I can't do anything, I can't have what I want. I hate you, do you understand that? I do hate you and I want a way out of this situation!"

"Do you think I will just let you walk away?"

"No, but I will anyway. You destroyed…"

He hit her. He really hit her.

"You're a monster, Lex," she said and turned around to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he roared after her and tried to grab her.

"I don't know! Away from you!" She knew now that she needed to go all the way. She had planned that before just in case, but hadn't really thought she would have to go through with it.

She grabbed the key to his fastest car and managed to escape him and she speeded to the parking garage.

"Lois, damn it! Wait!" he called after her. She slammed the door right into his face and that prevent him from getting to her on time.

As she drove into the street, she grabbed her cell phone and chose a number.

Lex never knew one thing about her. She had told him she had been all alone, that she hadn't had any family left. She had been lying. Maybe she had subconsciously known that that marriage might have not worked out. Maybe she had wanted to leave herself a way out. She was right. She needed it right.

"Queen," the woman on the other side spoke.

"Chloe, I need you to help me die," Lois said.


	8. Part 7

**Part 7**

He knew he should be relieved. He knew his problems just ended, leaving him free and ready to live on, to conduct whatever he wanted.

But something changed inside him. He was fighting those thoughts, but couldn't anymore. He felt like a monster. He might not kill her with his bare hands, but it still felt like it was all his fault.

The crash. The car that had blown up. Her body incinerating. Leaving nothing but DNA.

And she was dead now. And he was alive.

He was a widower.

And somehow even though he never really loved her, he felt like a monster.

* * *

When he found out that Lois Luthor was declared dead… he wanted to run to Lex right away and strangle him with his bare hands.

Clark was never a violent person. He would never hurt anyone, yet he wanted to kill Lex Luthor right now.

So what that his secret was safe for now? So what that Lex had finally started believing that there was nothing extraordinary to Clark's persona?

Lois was dead because of that bastard and Clark didn't care about exposing his powers anymore.

She will be revenged.

"Clark, there's a call for you," his mother just told him, giving him the phone receiver.

"Not now, mum," Clark said, his voice strangely detached like it didn't belong to him. "I… I need to…"

"Oh god…" Martha Kent whispered when seeing the TV screen and the reporter speaking of Lois's death. "But… it's not possible. Clark!" She handed him the receiver and forced him to take the call.

He put it to his ear, not really knowing what he was doing.

"Clark? Clark!" it was_ her_ voice.

Was he dreaming?

"Lois?!"

"Clark, I'm sorry but it was the only way. I'm fine. I'm alive. I'm in Star City at my cousin's."

"You have a cousin?"

"Actually, I found a link between me and you. Her name is Chloe Sullivan, now Queen. You did go to high school with her, didn't you?"

"Chloe?! Of course… but she never mentioned… tell me where you are exactly!" he demanded.

So she did.

"Clark?" Martha asked when watching his son's face carefully. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Mum, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, but… Lois was married… I love her and I am pretty sure she loves me too. She needed to do this to escape Lex. He would kill her. I need to go now… please, if Lex shows up, do not tell him anything!"

"Of course, Clark, of course," Martha said, still a little in shock. "I won't. And… I did think you two seemed… like a match, but she was… Go!"

* * *

He was in Star City in no time, right in front of the Queen residence.

Lois was the one who answered the door. She must have been waiting on the other side because he barely knocked and she was there.

He went inside and swept her into his arms.

"I was so scared you were actually dead…" he whispered into her ear, smelling her hair, savoring in the feeling of her body next to his.

She flung her arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way. I called as fast as I could."

"Good, because I was ready to go over to Lex and kill him," Clark confessed.

"You wouldn't!" Lois pulled back a little to be able to look into his eyes. "Clark…"

"Well, probably I wouldn't be able to actually go through with it, I know you would never want me to do something like that, but… I would still go to the mansion and foolishly expose myself to him."

"I'm sorry. I am glad I called you in time."

"Yes, you did." His lips came crashing down on her. "Lois, I love you," he told her, brushing her mouth with his.

"I love you too."

"Is anyone home?"

"No, Oliver and Chloe are still covering any tracks that might indicate me alive."

"Good… where's your room?"

He speeded there with her and took off her clothes in no time, using his super speed. She just stood there, speechless, amazed by him and his passion.

Then he pushed her on the bed and hovered over her, kissing, touching, constantly making sure she was there and she was alive. And that she loved him.

He slid inside of her, feeling heaven. He never wanted to be apart from that woman who had changed his life so fast and so irreversibly.

"I love you, Clark," she told him when he started thrusting.

"Love you, Lois…" he rasped, out of control now. "Love you too… so much…"


	9. Part 8

**Part 8**

"Lex?" Lana pushed the door to his study open. "Lex, are you here?" She made a step inside. "Lex, I'm worrying about you. I heard what happened… well, it was a month ago, so of course I know. Lex, I am so sorry. I tried to call you but you never answered. No one has seen you in weeks. Lex?"

She finally stopped in the middle of the room and that was when she saw him.

He was sitting in the darkness, drinking.

"Lex?" she said his name again and made her way to him. He didn't tell her to get out. He didn't say anything to her, but maybe she could do something for him? Make him feel better? They were friends, weren't they?

She reached the sofa and sat right beside him.

He didn't move, he was just staring into the empty fireplace like he could see the nonexistent flames in there.

"Lex, I am so sorry for what happened."

He finally moved, turned his head and looked at her. The glass full of some alcoholic liquid was put back on the table where the bottle was.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked out of the sudden.

"What?" Lana seemed surprised. "A monster? No, of course not."

"Then why can't I feel grief? Why all I feel is disgust and pity toward… myself?"

"I… Lex, your wife just died."

"I didn't love her. I never did," he confessed, looking into Lana's eyes. "And I would've probably hurt her if she hadn't, so what that make me? I'm a bad man, Lana. I am evil and I can't fight it. It would be better for you if you just left me here."

"No, I don't believe it. I remembered that sweet man who help me."

"I bought the Talon for you so I could gain the Smallvillian's trust and soon owe the town."

"But so far you didn't," she said, not quitting. "And you kept coming back to talk to me. I enjoyed our conversations and time together. We are friends, Lex."

"I still don't know why I kept on doing that. Do you know that since I met you I haven't been with a woman?"

"Your wife…"

"I haven't been with her for years. I mean… other women. That is me, the monster. Run when you still can."

Lana swallowed, hurt by his words, but she could suspect it, couldn't she? Luthors and their affairs.

"But you stopped," she said again, still not leaving him. "And I can't help but care about you, Lex."

"You should've known better. If you keep it up, in a few years you will wind up like Lois. Or maybe even worse. Maybe I will be the one to pull the trigger. Maybe I will kill you."

"You don't mean that. You met me few months ago and still haven't used me in any way. You care about me too. I can see that in your eyes."

He laughed bitterly.

"I am pathetic, aren't I? One woman I destroy, the other I can't, because I care too much. My father would laugh in my face. Poor little Lex, he can never live up to the Luthor name. In one moment he is evil and ruthless and experiments on meteor infected, in the other he is sweet and loving, because he sees something special in that one particular girl."

"Loving?" Lana caught that word and repeated it. "Lex… what…"

She didn't finish because he grabbed her face and kissed her. It wasn't gentle, it was a demanding, full of passion kiss. Her lips parting for him as the fire struck them both, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hands sliding down to her breast.

That was when she pulled away, jumped from the sofa and stood over him.

"Lex, you're drunk."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry… You see? I am a Luthor."

"No, you're not. You're just drunk and I… everything inside me is screaming to let you do whatever you want with me, but… I won't be lying to you. It would be my first time and I don't want it to be like this."

"Oh… Lana, wait…" But she was already out the door.

She left him. All the good ones always did.

And then he was seducing and deceiving and doing those awful things because he couldn't be good enough for the girl that he could actually love.

* * *

He was wrong.

Surprisingly, she came back the next day.

This time he was sober. Whatever had happened between them that last night it had given him the push he needed.

Maybe he was a monster, but he wasn't pathetic and that was what his father would call him.

So he stood up, freshen up, threw away the alcohol he hadn't consumed yet.

He could still try to be better, couldn't he? Lana had showed him that he could. If only he hadn't screw that too. She would never speak to him again, he was sure of that. He had scared her.

When he came back to his study, clean and sober, she came back too.

"Lana?" He turned to her, stunned. She was there. She didn't keep on running. She came to him! "Lana, what are you doing here?"

"I can't let you go like that, Lex. I want you to know that there is a person who still believes in you." She walked over to him, took his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

He had never before witnessed such an affection coming from a woman. He had always be the one to initiate things, to seduce, to make a woman crazy for him. He had never before made a girl want him when not really trying to woo her. He was her friend, that was it. Yet she wanted him to be more.

"Are you sure?" he asked when they parted. She seemed so dear, so fragile, but he knew she was strong. After everything she had been through, she had to be.

"I am. I want you and I can't help it. You told me you will hurt me, but somehow, I don't believe it."

"I will not," Lex found himself saying. "I couldn't ever hurt you. If you want me, I'm here, but if you want to leave, you're free to go. I can only offer you my damaged self."

"It's all I need," she said and kissed him again, this time with more force, more bravely.

He pulled her closer to him and she could feel him harden against her abdomen. She didn't pull back, she kept on kissing him and then her hand slid under his shirt.

He took her to his master bedroom. He had never been there with Lois, so it seemed right. Lana seemed to be worthy of this room, this bed. She seemed to be worthy to find a path to his heart. He didn't even know when it happened but she was in his heart and wouldn't leave.

With her he experienced so much more than with any other women he had been with. It was desire, bone deep need, but also love. For the first time he had troubles with holding on until she would come before he could release himself inside her. He knew he needed to be careful, he knew it was her first time, but she was brave and she wanted him to be himself. She didn't think of herself as something fragile, so after he entered her she told him to go on. She didn't bleed because she had spent years riding horses. That was a plus, he didn't hurt her much although she was still so tight. So deliciously tight.

"Lex," she called his name as she was so lost in the feeling. The way she looked, naked and flushed, face ecstatic as she clearly liked what he was doing to her, her arms around his neck, then her hand sliding to his buttock and squeezing it…

"Lana," he answered her, looking into her eyes as he was thrusting and thrusting, increasing the tempo, because he couldn't go slower any longer.

"Yes… harder… Lex… Lex…" She was so far gone.

And then it happened.

He didn't plan it. It just slipped. And once it had, he knew it to be true.

"Lana, I love you," he told her and she came, hard, all over him, her vision nearly going white as it felt so good.

"I love you too," she said and he let go inside her.


	10. Epilogue

**AN **I published two new stories, if you're interested: _Heavenly-Not _(Chlex) & _On Fire _(Hunger Games: Haymitch & Katniss)

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been a year and Lois was free. Lex hadn't found her, but he hadn't been looking either. He had believed once he had been told she had died.

She was free to lead her live with Clark. He had moved to Star City for her, finally selling the farm as his mother insisted. She had gone back to Metropolis, taking over her own father's business.

Now Lois was late for lunch and she promised she wouldn't be this time. Clark was never angry with her, but she wanted to be able to manage her job and private life. It wasn't easy because Clark started saving both Star City and Metropolis. They were just thinking about some disguise, maybe a costume and Lois had to come up with ideas to tell Clark at this very lunch… and persuade him as he was reluctant to red cape.

"So sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed as she got to Clark who was already waiting for her in front of the bistro.

"It's ok. I got used to it," he joked and she poked him in the arm. Not that it hurt Clark, if so Lois had to be the one who was careful.

Clark's expression suddenly hardened.

"What?" Lois seemed surprised. "It's not like I hurt you!"

"Lois, we're in big trouble," he said, watching something above her arm.

She turned and stilled.

He ex husband, technically not even an ex as she faked her death to get away from him, was just walking purposefully toward them.

"Shit, he saw us!" Lois cursed. "Clark… what…"

"I'll protect you, you have nothing to be worry about."

"But you can't expose yourself!"

Lex wasn't alone, his arm was draped over Lana.

It didn't come as a surprise. Lois was working for the Star paper now, so she knew that Lex and Lana were freshly married.

They stopped right by them. Lana seemed shocked while she saw both Lois and Clark and her hold on Lex tightened, but Lex himself didn't seem surprise at all.

"Hello, Clark, Lois," he said, nodding.

Lois gaped at him.

"Wh… wh… Lex, how…" she couldn't find words.

"Oh, I've known you're alive for quite some time now. You see, I got interested why the Kents sold the farm and that is how I tracked you, through Clark and Mrs. Kent."

"Lex, I…"

"It's ok. You don't need to be afraid. I'm fine with it."

"You are?" That was even more shocking for her.

"Yes. In fact I gave you my blessing, otherwise I would have come for you a long time ago, wouldn't I?"

Lana and Clark remained silent, watching Lex and Lois carefully.

"Lois, I have no hard feelings toward you. In fact, you leaving… doing what you did… it opened my eyes and then Lana came along. Loving her made me realize all my mistakes and I should apologize to you for what I have done. I am truly sorry. You have nothing to worry from my side. You even can come back to Metropolis to work for the Daily Planet, as Lois Kent, I assume, because Lois Lane is clearly dead."

"But… that makes our marriages invalid."

Lois was engaged to Clark and she was worried about their upcoming wedding.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I pulled a few strings and it seems that we had got a divorce right before you crashed your car, so you may come back. I don't care about your story. You can make up whatever you want, amnesia or something as long as you don't implicate me in that."

"I wouldn't. Thank you…" Lois was still shocked.

"If you don't mind now, I would like to show the city to my wife." Lex smiled and took Lana away.

"I can't… I can't believe it… is it… possible that Lana changed him so much?"

"I think he really fell in love. That can change people," Clark said.

"Maybe… but I'll still have an eye on him back in Metropolis."

"Me too," Clark agreed.

* * *

"You didn't tell me we were going here to meet your ex wife!" Lana told her angrily as they were far enough for Clark and Lois not to hear them arguing.

"I'm sorry, Lana, but I wanted to show you that I am a different man now. You know I love you, don't you?" He turned to her and cupped her face. "And I never loved Lois. I know that when you saw her you were afraid."

"I… alright, I was."

"You have nothing to be worry about. I love _you_. I will never pursue Lois. I have all I need right here." He kissed her.

"You should have told me earlier."

"Maybe, but I know you, you would've spent days worrying about what would happen when I finally saw Lois. Well, I didn't let you worry, I just showed you what would happen."

"You're awful, Lex Luthor," she said in a joking tone of voice.

"Oh, yes, I am so evil. I wonder why you married me."

Lana just smiled and they continued their walk to the restaurant.

Lex didn't know she had a great news for him. He would in a moment. And then in nine months they would welcome a small addition to the family.

**The end**


End file.
